A Winter Wish
by Kanna37
Summary: A cold, lonely winters night, and a miko and a daiyoukai both wanting something more than an eternity spent alone... three-shot mini-story that is dedicated to the incomparable r0o!
1. Wishing

**Part One: Wishing**

Kagome watched her breath condense in the freezing air of a time five hundred years before her own, and sighed, releasing more of her heated breath into the atmosphere.

It was nearing mid-winter, and it seemed on track to be a very severe one; several people in the village had already succumbed to the cold and died, and there would probably be more.

That made it difficult for her, as she couldn't stand the idea of more deaths, she'd gone home and brought back as many blankets and winter weather items as she could, using her old college fund.

Since she wouldn't be attending college anyway.

It had been six years, and still, they were collecting shards and fighting Naraku. They would battle, and at times, they would win, taking the shards from him - then at other times, he would win, taking the shards from _them. _

The problem was that one, last shard.

It hadn't been found, not by anyone. It was as if it had fallen off the face of the earth, and without it, the jewel couldn't be finished - and her journey couldn't end. She was well and truly trapped in a time warp, and had no future - so there was no point in worrying about college.

She'd only end up staying here, anyway, even once the jewel was completed.

But not for the reason she had once hoped.

Three years ago, the end had come for Kikyou. It was obvious as she lay dying again, that Inuyasha would not have the will to continue on, and Kagome, grieving as she was to know that he would never love her as she did him, let him go - and saved Kikyou, literally bringing her back from death.

Since then, she'd withdrawn a great deal from her friends.

It wasn't that she didn't still love them all, but now, with Kikyou and Inuyasha together, and Sango and Miroku also a couple, she was a third wheel - the only real reason she still stayed with the group was for Shippo - and because Kikyou could no longer find the shards.

Her power was gone, and for some reason, Inuyasha blamed her for that.

She sighed again, a little bitterness slipping into the sound. _At least the village got some use out of the money... since I never will. What else will I lose before this all ends... my life?_

She looked up at the sky, thankful that the snow had stopped and the clouds dissipated, leaving a wonderland - the snow reflecting the abundant starlight and the light of the sickle moon, creating a silvery, glittering vista before her.

Her breath caught as a shooting star crossed the vivid night sky, and clasping her hands, she made her wish, a fervent hope within her that it would be granted... at least someday.

She didn't want to be alone forever - and it truly would be forever, at that.

It was another burden that she hadn't mentioned to anyone - and it hadn't yet been long enough for anyone to notice. She was thankful for that, she didn't want anyone to know, it would only bring questions she wasn't prepared to answer.

Sadness once again shivering through her, she continued on the path she'd been walking on before, determined to enjoy the privacy, and the chance to get away from her erstwhile companions.

It was nice, she reflected, to hear the silence, broken only by the crunch of the snow beneath her boots. There was just something about winter - it suited her mood at this point in time.

_Please, kami... grant my wish. I'm so tired of being alone..._

---cCc---

Sesshoumaru watched the young woman walk along the path, and wondered, once again, how and _why _her scent had changed so much. And the reason that her companions had not noticed.

At the very least, Inuyasha should have - his sense of smell, while not as keen as his own, was more than sufficient to have caught the change.

If he was paying attention, that was, which apparently, he was not.

Sesshoumaru himself had been rather appalled when the young woman had brought the elder, dead miko back to life - full life. For one, how was that even possible? He had thought only his sword, the Tensaiga, had such power. And second - how could the half-breed blame the younger miko for the loss of the elder's power?

Forget that the older woman had lost that power on her own - how could he be such an ungrateful whelp as to treat someone badly who'd done such a thing for him?

The young woman had come to his attention from the moment he'd met her, though at first, just in a way that had angered him. And for some time after that, if he'd thought of her at all, it had been indifferently. He'd never hated her, not really, and had even defended her, but then...

Then, Rin had joined him, and over time, and several meetings, she and the miko had become friends - and she had visited on occasion, spending time with the little girl. As those visits had gone on, he'd begun to speak to her more, little by little, and had found himself becoming curious about her.

Then, about a year and a half ago, she'd been visiting, and they'd come under attack by one of Naraku's ubiquitous hoards - and he'd been injured protecting Rin.

Kagome had taken care of him afterwards, ignoring his protests - and then, she'd done the ultimate - she'd given him back his arm.

Her reason?

So he could better protect Rin... and because she felt guilty about being part of the reason it was gone in the first place. They were no longer enemies, and there was no reason for him to continue to bear the loss.

From then on out, his fascination with her had turned to obsession.

She would probably be shocked if she ever found out how often he followed her - and watched. He'd long ago gotten over his hatred of humanity - at least,_ her _humanity - and now, it seemed as if that wouldn't even be an issue... because she no longer had the scent of a human.

Now, she smelled of something... other.

Something had happened to her, and he didn't know what that something was.

But he wanted to know - almost desperately. Just as he wanted her, desperately.

He sighed. It seemed that he was damned to some unhappiness when it came to her, and his desires. Because she wanted his brother - and that was the one thing that he could never understand.

After all the things that whelp had done to her, she still loved him. In that moment, as he watched her stare into the night sky with an enigmatic smile on her face, he hated Inuyasha with more intensity than he'd ever felt towards him before - all because his passion for this one woman would be denied for the hanyou's sake.

The halfling didn't deserve the gift of this woman's heart.

_His_ heart ached as he noted the shine of starlight and moonlight on her skin - she looked so ethereal, and he had to smile when he saw her clasp her hands as she wished on a shooting star.

_What do you wish for, miko? I wonder..._

As she continued on her way, he remembered the first time he'd seen her do so, and his reaction to it... he'd been somewhat appalled that a grown woman would do something so silly... now, however, he thought that perhaps he understood, and as he watched the tail of the star disappear, he too, made a wish.

_Please, kami... let me not spend eternity alone - without her who my heart so longs for. _

It would be an ironic thing if he were to lose forever the one who had uncovered the heart he hadn't even realized he still had.

The heart he'd tried so desperately to destroy.

---cCc---

Kagome was somehow not too surprised when she entered a certain clearing, and found Ah-Uhn... but was a bit concerned when she found neither Rin, nor Jaken. Just as she was about to panic, she felt the Western Lord's immense aura swell over her, and she breathed a sigh of relief - he wasn't upset, meaning wherever Rin and Jaken were, they were safe.

She turned, waiting for him to appear, and smiled lightly when he stepped out from under the trees. With his coloring, she thought, amused, he could easily blend in to the winter landscape were he to wear a straight white haori without the red patterns. His eyes, however, would always stand out, shining, beautiful, she didn't think anything could hide those eyes. They would never blend in.

She bowed. "Hello, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, softly. "I had hoped to see Rin... is she somewhere close by?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slightly and considered her for a moment. "No, she is at home at the citadel. The weather is too cold for her to travel with me as I patrol my lands."

"Ah. I understand," she said, a bit disappointed.

"Should you not be returning to the half-breed, miko?"

She shook her head. "Oh, no... they all think that I'm visiting my family." She noted his raised brow, knowing it denoted a certain curiosity. "I needed time away from them all... and that worked well as an excuse. They aren't expecting me back for a few days, at least."

He frowned lightly at her. "Where then do you go? It is not good weather for you to be out camping in."

She blinked at him. "I... honestly hadn't thought about it. I was simply planning to go back through the well once I got tired this evening. My family isn't home anyway... they are spending the holidays with other family."

_This is the perfect opportunity... we could speak, uninterrupted, and I could spend several days with her._

"I would be pleased if you would visit the citadel, miko. If you do not want to remain here, it would be ideal." He held his breath just slightly, hoping.

Kagome was taken aback by the invitation, but when she thought about it, she had to admit, it sounded good. "Well... I would need to return to the well so I could grab some things..." she trailed off, hesitantly, not wanting to irritate him.

"I will walk with you - it is not far, and would be a pleasant walk," he offered.

"Uhm... okay, that sounds... nice," she smiled up at him, a bit uncertainly, and he bowed his head a little and gestured back down the path she had walked in on.

"If it's not too impertinent to ask... why were you so far from your borders, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He continued to walk at her side, not looking at her. "I was simply enjoying the peace, and traveled far while doing so. Since Rin joined me, I have not traveled quite so freely as I did in the past."

She smiled at that. _He's so considerate and tender towards her..._

"I understand." She chuckled. "Children do have a tendency to change things, don't they?"

He nodded. "And you, miko? Do you someday wish to have children of your own?"

She sighed despondently at that question, shooting a sideways glance at him.

"I... once had hoped to have that... but now - well, I don't think that's going to happen," she said, looking up at the sky once more, trying to hold her composure. That question hit something inside - a raw, aching place.

"Why not? Because my bastard of a brother took your heart and used it up and then tossed it away?" She gasped at his words, shocked, and he continued on. "Are you unable to ever love another, miko... is that it?"

She shook her head sharply. "No! That's not it at all, Sesshoumaru-sama! Inuyasha hasn't held my heart in a long time... of course what he did to me hurts, and it probably always will, in a peripheral sort of way, but..." she stopped as they reached the well, and brushed her hand through the snow that had accumulated on the side.

"I suppose I'm just lonely," she said on an exhale, once again watching her breath cloud the air. "Everyone else around me has found someone to love - and I feel like a third wheel."

Sesshoumaru almost couldn't stand the thrill of hope that ran through him with her words. _ She no longer loves that baka.... perhaps, if I declared myself? Maybe I should take this chance to begin pointing out our similarities..._

"That is something that I understand well, miko. Loneliness." He placed his hands behind his back. "Go retrieve what you will need. I will await you here."

Kagome nodded, a little too surprised at his words to answer, and hopped through the well, intent on hurrying to gather her things.

Suddenly, she was very excited to be spending the next few days with the quiet daiyoukai...

---cCc---

_"That is something that I understand very well, miko. Loneliness."_

For some reason, that statement kept echoing through her mind, over and over - all night long, and into the next day as she woke and found herself surrounded by warmth and comfort.

_I can't even imagine it. Those words, coming from him, just sound so wrong. No one as magnificently beautiful as he should ever be lonely._

_I wonder why he is, _she thought, a tiny furrow settling between her brows as she sat up on her very comfortable futon. _Surely, there must be female youkai galor that would give up limbs to be held by him._

She was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her door, and calling out "Enter," she waited with blankets pulled around her to see who it was.

She relaxed when Rin came in, and letting the blankets drop, she held out her arms for a hug from her young friend.

"Hello, Rin! I'm really glad to see you!" She grinned as the girl threw herself into her arms, and gave her a huge hug. One couldn't help but fall in love with the adorable little girl. "Oh! Hey... you see my yellow bag? If you bring it to me, I have some things for you."

The child squealed happily, rushing over to the bag and grabbing it, she drug it close to Kagome. "Here you go, Kagome-sama!"

Kagome tilted forward and began to rummage through the bag, quickly finding the couple of wrapped gifts she'd brought for the child, and patting the side of the futon next to her, she smiled.

"Sit here, Rin, and I'll hand them to you one at a time, okay?" The little girl nodded, and sat down next to her, idly swinging one tiny foot as she practically hummed with excitement.

"It's chr-ristm-as time again, Kagome-sama?" she asked, when she saw the brightly wrapped packages.

She nodded, laughing at her struggle to get the word right. "Yep! It's christmas time again, and when Sesshoumaru-sama invited me last night, I went and brought the presents I bought for you back." Clapping her hands together with excitement, she handed the girl the first gift, and watched her tear into it with abandon.

As Rin unwrapped it, Kagome grinned - she was almost more excited than Rin was - and Sesshoumaru, who was standing behind the door watching, was amused... and his heart was touched.

_Another thing she and I have in common - our affection for Rin._

The tiny child breathed out with joy as she caught sight of the gift - a doll that looked like her - she even had a matching kimono. She'd never seen anything so beautiful, and she stared up at Kagome wide-eyed.

"She's so pretty, Kagome-sama... are you sure it's okay for me to have her?"

"Of course it is, Rin - that's why she looks like you. I made the kimono special, and fixed her hair like yours, just for that reason." Rin's little face beamed, and her eyes filled with tears. "Thank you, Kagome-sama," she whispered. "No one has ever given me anything like this. I will keep her safe always, I promise!"

Kagome's heart just melted, and she hugged her tiny form again. "I know you will, Rin." She pulled back, then, and clapped her hands again with a large grin. "Okay! On to the next!"

Sesshoumaru watched as the pile of new gifts for Rin grew, including many useful winter garments and even protective boots and socks. Apparently, she'd thought of Rin traveling with him and her need for warm garments.

The woman thought of others all the time - and it was obvious that she cared greatly for his tiny ward.

Finally, once the gifts were all opened, he cleared his throat and knocked slightly on the open door, then stepped inside.

"I see that the miko has given you many things, Rin. Perhaps you should take them to your rooms and put them away."

Rin nodded with excitement. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin will. And then it's time for breakfast?" she asked.

"Hai, Rin. The miko and I will meet you in the dining room when you are done."

Rin grinned and obediently gathered her new things and took off out the door, and Kagome chuckled at the sight. She was such an easy child to please.

"I will step outside and wait for you to dress, miko," he said with a small bow, and she nodded, blushing suddenly as she realized that the gorgeous daiyoukai was watching her as she was in bed.

Strange, that - it had never bothered her before.

Twenty minutes later found the three sitting comfortably at the breakfast table, enjoying their meal. Sesshoumaru watched as the two females ate and chattered at each other with a pleasant feeling of contentment.

_Rin is so animated when the miko... Kagome... is around. I think she would be good for Rin._

_And for me._

Kagome, for the first time in almost three years, felt at peace - contented and happy - and not like a third wheel. She wasn't interrupting couple time, bothering Inuyasha and Kikyou with her presence, or otherwise making a nuisance of herself. She had been invited here, and was welcomed.

It was a feeling she'd almost thought she'd never experience again.

After breakfast was over, Rin went off to work on her lessons, and Sesshoumaru offered to show her around his home. From what little she'd already seen, it was absolutely beautiful - but then, that should come as no surprise - for one as gorgeous as he would be out of place in anything less than such elegant surroundings.

_Watch your step, girl, don't start gaining an interest in that direction - he may not hate you, but he will never see you as anything other than a lowly human._

_Just don't go there, unless your looking to get your heart broken even worse than the first time.  
_

It was certainly difficult to maintain a certain distance, though, when the gorgeous specimen in question seemed determined to devote his every waking moment to her enjoyment.

He had taken her arm and began leading her through all the main parts of the shiro - all the public rooms, and the areas where court was held. She chuckled when she caught the definite disdain in his expression when speaking of court - apparently she'd been quite correct about the female youkai, and his disgust with the whole thing was quite amusing.

"Oh, come now, Sesshoumaru," she laughed up at him, "just last night you were saying how lonely you were - surely the fact that beautiful full-blooded youkai females are throwing themselves at you is a cause for celebration?"

He shot her a look, frown furrowing his regal brow. "Not at all. While I would not be averse to finding a female to spend my life with, I have no liking for being eyed constantly as though I were the main course at a formal dinner. Such things are beneath me, and a waste of time."

She laughed again, vividly amused at the imagery involved in that statement. The laughter soon degenerated into giggles.

"Oh, gods... I could just see you all trussed up and surrounded by hordes of hungry females!"

He stared at her haughtily. "Miko, your sense of humor leaves much to be desired." He shook his head, then, the amusement fading to seriousness as his gaze drifted around the room absently.

"I have always had extravagant tastes in some things, I suppose. The female that would catch my attention would have to be extraordinary in one way or another, and there is nothing like that here. These females," he sighed, "that I am surrounded by here are just like every other female that can be found anywhere else."

He cast a sidelong glance at her as he was speaking, wondering if she would equate herself with his statement about someone extraordinary - and betting that she would not. Everything he knew of her told him that she saw herself as practically worthless - not extraordinary, as he saw her.

Sure enough, it went right over her head.

Face losing the laughing look, she frowned thoughtfully, trying to think of someone worthy of him - someone extravagent that would appease his high standards.

"Hm." She looked up at him. "I can't really think of anyone that would fit that specification, either, my Lord. I suppose I can see your problem... why you're so lonely," she said, almost sadly. "You yourself are so far above ordinary, that no one really stands high enough to ever reach you."

_Certainly not me, _she thought sadly.

Sesshoumaru sighed internally. "And what about you, miko? Where would you look to find someone that would be a worthy match for you?"

She looked surprised at that question. "What do you mean? I'm just an ordinary ningen girl - and there's lots of ordinary ningen men out there to choose from... if I had time for something like that, anyway."

He'd had enough of her low opinion of herself, and snorted rather indelicately. "Please, miko, do not try to mislead me. You are as far from ordinary as I have ever seen. No normal ningen - or indeed, youkai - would be a suitable match for one such as you."

She fell silent at that, averting her face from him as she blushed hotly. _What is he implying here? It almost sounds like... no, no it couldn't be. I'm just imagining things... aren't I? I won't allow myself to think it - to hope. That would be tantamount to emotional suicide._

"Wow! This room... what's it used for?" She stared upwards in awe - the ceiling was one huge painting - a battle scene between what appeared to be an eagle youkai, and an Inu. It was beautifully done. And it gave her an excuse to change the subject.

He glanced up at the painting, then back down at her. "This room is the formal audience hall - needless to say, I avoid it's use as much as possible. I enjoy my solitude too much to find pleasure in being surrounded by fools."

She chuckled, still keeping her face turned from his, and he narrowed his eyes - had she started to catch on to what he'd been saying to her? Was that, perhaps, why she suddenly couldn't meet his gaze?

"Would you care to walk the grounds, miko?"

She started as he spoke, having lost herself in her thoughts for a moment, and pasting on a fake smile, she nodded.

"Sure! Sounds good - the fresh air would be nice."

He raised a brow, but didn't say anything, letting her get away with her attempt to change the subject - for now.

He wasn't about to give up, however...

---cCc---

Kagome once again stood outside under a beautiful winter night's sky, and sighed wistfully. It had been a good day - one she had enjoyed very much.

She'd been happy, being right where she was - it had been comforting, and for the first time in years... she hadn't been lonely.

Well, she'd been comforted, besides the rather confusing times that it had seemed that Sesshoumaru was trying to say something - without actually coming out and saying it.

What it had seemed like he was hinting at, however, just could not be real. She had to be misreading something somewhere.

Had to be.

_But... what if I'm not? Is it possible that he's so lonely, that he's willing to take what he can get? _She shook her head almost violently. _No, if that were the case, he'd have simply taken one of the many youkai females around here and been done with it._

At that thought, an expression of such poignant loneliness and sadness settled on her starlit features that the youkai lord observing her took a step towards her involuntarily, reaching for her before he could bring himself back under control

_She should never look that way, _he thought, vehemently. _Damn the half-breed and his wench!_

Clearing his throat lightly, he waited for her to acknowledge his presence, then moved forward and stood beside her. He cast her an enigmatic look.

"What is on your mind, I wonder, miko? For the expression on your face was not acceptable to this one - you looked... unhappy, and I would not see you that way," he finished softly.

Kagome flushed, still staring at the night sky. "It's that whole loneliness thing again, Sesshoumaru-sama... nothing anyone can do to fix it, really."

"Do you really believe that? In order to not be lonely, you must avoid being alone." She sent him an ironic look at that. "Tell me... were you lonely earlier - when we were together?"

"No..." she trailed off, glancing over at him. "But we will not always be together, ne? And then what? Back to being lonely. Eventually, Sesshoumaru-sama, you will find your 'extraordinary female'... and I will still be alone."

There was silence for a while, as they both continued to stare into the skies.

And then he spoke.

"And what if I have already found my extraordinary female - but she does not realize it because she does not see what I do? What would you advise me to do then, miko?"

She was startled, that was obvious, and he watched from the corner of his eye the emotions that passed over her face in quick succession - confusion, disbelief, hurt, resignation - and surprise.

_I... was hoping. Even after trying to talk myself out of these feelings, I was still hoping, like the fool I am. Damn... just how deep do these feelings go - and why did I never notice until now? How did he sneak in?_

Unaware of the yearning sadness visible in every line of her body, every glimmer of her eyes, she tried to smile and act as though nothing were wrong.

"If you have already found someone that you want, then you should just tell her. Declare yourself... before it is too late."

"And if she were to reject me?" He watched her closely, wanting to see her reaction to that question.

She looked almost insulted at that question. _As if..! No woman in their right mind would turn him away! _

"You will never know until you try, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, as she tried to school her expression into a blankly pleasant one.

_She does not like the idea of me going to another woman... it bothers her greatly - as it would bother me were she to go to another male. This is... encouraging._

_Perhaps... perhaps I should then take her advice - and declare myself._

Before he could speak, however, a strong pulse of youki thrummed through the night sky, and Kagome's eyes widened as she looked around for the cause. Sesshoumaru sighed internally, and wiped all expression from his face as he waited.

"Do not be concerned, miko. It is this one's mother." He bowed to her. "I will go and meet her - we will speak on this matter again later."

Kagome nodded at him as he turned and moved away. _His mother, huh? I didn't realize she was still around._

It occurred to her, rather belatedly, that he had said their earlier discussion wasn't over - and she wondered what else could possibly be said on the subject.

With a depressed shrug, she decided she'd think about it later, and hopefully, he'd forget it... she didn't really want to talk about his soon-to-be love-life.

Turning, she walked back the way she'd come, intent on finding her bed and crying herself to sleep.

_Maybe a good cry will make me feel better._

---cCc---

Satori studied her son as he walked towards her, and raised a brow. Mockingly, she said, "So. This one's son still cannot act pleased to see her. Even after she brought back your little ningen girl, you offered no thanks."

"What is it that you do here, mother?" Sesshoumaru really wasn't in the mood to deal with her at this point - she'd never been the easiest person to get along with. She was too dramatic in her actions for his more refined tastes.

She sighed, eyeing her son with exasperation. "I came to encourage you, my son. I am your mother, after all, and I wish for you to be happy. It would be a waste of a long, long life if you were to spend it frozen and alone."

He narrowed his eyes on her suspiciously. "And just what do you mean by that, mother?" he asked, unsure whether he really wanted to know.

"It is time for you to take a mate, Sesshoumaru."

A subsonic growl burst threateningly from his chest. "Do not attempt to foist some foolish female upon me, mother. I already have found one I wish to take as mate - I do not need your assistance."

Waving a hand languidly at him, she turned with a rather superior smile. "Did you think that I did not know this, my son? I am well aware of the young miko that has thawed and stolen your heart, and who is currently here in the citadel."

Sesshoumaru gazed at her thoughtfully, eyes narrowed on her. "And what do you intend?"

She laughed lightly, and turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Come, my son, follow me to my rooms. I have... something to show you - and then you will see that your mother only has your best interests at heart."

He walked after her, curious, but not inclined to tolerate any foolishness on her part. If she attempted to cause any trouble...

When they reached the set of rooms that had been set aside for her for when she would choose to visit, she moved into the sitting room, and lowered herself gracefully to the cushions, motioning for him to join her. He did, rather reluctantly.

"What is it that you wish to show this Sesshoumaru?"

She shook her head with mock dismay. "So uncouth, Sesshoumaru! Did this Satori not teach you any manners?" She waved away his irritated growl. "Do not growl at me as though I were a lowly servant. I am still your mother, pup, and you will respect that." She settled back comfortably on the cushions, and ignored his glare.

"Now," she reached into her kimono sleeve, and pulled something out, "I have kept this hidden for some time. I knew, you see, of your interest in the little miko, and felt that hiding this would give you time to come to terms with your desire - and for her to get past her affection for a certain annoyance named Inuyasha."

With that, she reached her hand towards him, and he held his own out... somehow not surprised when she dropped a shard of the shikon jewel into it. Brow cocked questioningly, he asked, "How long have you had this, mother, and why did I not sense it?"

"Since just after the collapse of Mt. Hakurei, and I have had this shielded." She chuckled with a satisfied air. "It is the one that they have all been searching for so desperately. I have kept it safe - I had no desire for that filthy Naraku to attempt to dirty the air at my palace, nor did I want you to know I had it when you came to work on the meidou. It is still shielded."

He stared at it for a time, considering what she had said. "So, you did this so I would have a chance at claiming the female I desire." He looked up at her. "She is ningen, and yet you do not attempt to dissuade me from this path - especially after father's actions?"

Satori stared at her son for a moment, then let the mask slip, and met his gaze with a seriousness he was unaccustomed to in her.

"There are differences between what happened with your father and I, and Izayoi, and you and your miko, Sesshoumaru. For one thing, you do not already have a mate. And for another, your little miko is far from a powerless female as Izayoi was. Any pups she bears you will not suffer from the fate that Inuyasha does."

He sat back, his thoughts running rampant with the things she had said. _So... any pups I create with the miko will not have Inuyasha's weaknesses. That is reassuring - I was not sure about that. And mother does not wish to cause trouble over my choice. That is most surprising, I must say. Never would I have believed it if she had not said it herself._

He clenched his hand around the shard, and looked up at his waiting mother. "This Sesshoumaru thanks you for this gift. I will retire now, and will speak to the miko on the morrow. Goodnight, mother."

Satori nodded as her son stood and left the room.

_She will accept your suit, my son - do not be concerned. This Satori has seen her heart._

_It is yours._

---cCc---

A/N: This is the first part of a three-shot - one that came to me some time ago. But I had too much on my plate at the time, what with my move and the whole medical retirement of my husband, and my other stories. At any rate, hope everyone enjoys!

Amber


	2. Acceptance

**Part Two: Acceptance**

Sesshoumaru spent the night considering how to go about presenting himself to Kagome in a way that would make her agreeable to his suit. Were she youkai, it would be easy - he'd demand, and she'd submit.

Kagome, however, was not youkai. Therein lay the problem. She would not just submit, he would have to ask - and then she may reject him.

_Although... from what I saw last night in the garden, she did not seem to like the idea of me with another female - dare I hope it is because she wishes me for herself? _

By the time morning rolled around, he'd decided to just state his case outright, and hope for the best. Beating around the bush had never been his style, and he wouldn't start now.

If only he could keep his mother out of it - knowing her, she would try to interfere.

_Before breakfast, or after? _He considered that question for some time, finally deciding on after. He would escort her to the gardens after Rin went off for her lessons.

His fingers tapped the small shard of the shikon that he had, and he set it inside his haori sleeve - there was a small pocket of sorts inside for him to keep things that he wished hidden from sight, and the shard fit well within it. No one would know he had it until he wished them to know.

Settling his obi into place and placing his swords where they belonged, but foregoing his armor for the day, he left his chambers, heading for the dining room, with hope that his mother would decide to break her fast in her rooms.

He did not want her to get her claws into Kagome until he'd had the chance to speak to the miko himself.

As he reached the dining room, however, he became aware that his wishes were not to be granted, as the auras of both his mother and Kagome, not to mention Rin's scent, were coming from the room, and he sighed internally, before settling his normal blank mask over his face and going in.

Satori looked up as Sesshoumaru entered the room, her usual, mocking expression sending a sour pulse through her son.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, finally deigning to join your mother and your guests for breakfast? Is anything wrong, my son? You are not normally late."

"Mother, I am in no mood for your games - you will desist. My mother you may be, but you are in _my _home, and you will respect me."

Kagome's eyes widened at the obviously combative relationship between the stoic dai and his beautiful lady mother, but as she glanced at Rin, she noted that the little girl didn't seem at all surprised - this must truly be the norm, she decided, and lowered her head to her meal, determined to stay out of it.

Sesshoumaru held his mother's gaze firmly for a moment, then he switched it to the young miko. "Kagome," he murmured. "I trust you slept well?"

She jerked her head up to stare at him uncertainly. "Uhm... well, yes - I... suppose so," she managed to stammer out. She didn't want him to know that she'd spent a good portion of the night crying in her bed - though had she but known it, her sadness was evident in the red lining her eyes.

He frowned internally, uneasily aware that for some reason, she was very unhappy. He flicked a quick glance at his mother, scowling warningly at her, and she stared innocently back, shrugging.

He sat down, wanting to get the meal over so he could whisk her away and speak to her. "After the meal, Kagome, this one would ask to speak to you privately. If you would accompany me to the gardens?"

Kagome looked back up at him, startled, eyes wide. _Did I do something wrong?_ "Oh, uhm... okay. Sure." She winced, embarrassed. _What is wrong with me? Could I sound any more coherent? _she thought dismally.

Rin glanced at Satori, a small smile on her face, and had to muffle a small giggle at the conspirational wink her Lord's mother sent her. Even as young as she was, she could see the feelings between Sesshoumaru-sama and Kagome-sama.

Breakfast was eaten in silence, unlike the happy chatter of the day before, Sesshoumaru and Kagome lost in their own thoughts - of each other - and Satori and Rin amused at how blind the two were to each others feelings.

Kagome barely managed to choke any food down. _I bet he wants to finish that talk from last night, _she thought, her mood souring even further than it already was. _What more could he want me to say? He asked me a question, I gave him my advice, end of story._

Sesshoumaru finished his meal, and waited impatiently for Kagome to finish hers, _although_, he frowned, _she's more playing with it than eating it._

His voice broke the silence in the room, jerking Kagome's attention to him again.

"Are you finished, miko?"

She sighed, then firming her shoulders, decided she may as well gather her courage and get it over with. "Yeah, I guess so." She stood, and took his proffered arm with a sense of sorrow.

_Once he's claimed his woman, I doubt she'd appreciate even this casual touch - may as well enjoy it while I can._

As they left, the two still in the room glanced at each other, and Rin giggled.

Satori sighed. "Do they even realize how ridiculous they are?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Rin does not think so, Satori-sama. But then again," the little girl looked thoughtful, a furrow appearing on her tiny brow, "Rin thinks most adults are strange."

And Satori laughed.

"You are right, child. We are."

---cCc---

Sesshoumaru wondered at the tension flowing from Kagome's form as he led her into his private gardens, but before he could say anything, Kagome burst nervously into speech.

"I wanted to ask you this yesterday, but I forgot," she rushed out. At his raised brow, she finished, a bit slower. "Why does Rin refer to herself in the the way she does?"

He stared at her bemusedly for a moment, then shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts. "I suppose it is because she has picked up the habit of formal modes of address from me. I speak that way to most people - it is only with those I am comfortable with that my speech relaxes."

Kagome frowned at that. "But Rin would have learned to speak as normal ningens do, from the time she was little more than a baby. Why...?"

He looked away, remembering a tiny child, bruised and beaten - and unable to speak. "When I met Rin, she was... obviously abused. Her face was bruised and swollen from being struck - and she could not, or rather would not, speak. When she was killed by the wolves, and I brought her back with Tensaiga, she began to follow me, and I did not deny her. It took but a few weeks, and she began to speak - her speech patterns were the same as mine."

Kagome's eyes had widened in horror as he'd spoken. She'd never known the true circumstances behind Rin's advent into his life, and she found herself almost in tears at the hell that such a beautiful child had gone through, and at such a young age.

And then a surge of love went through her for the seemingly cold, arrogant youkai Lord that had saved the life of a little girl, and cared for her - when her own race had done nothing but hurt her. She now fully understood Rin's attitude towards other ningens - and her fierce love for the daiyoukai she was so devoted to.

Anyone who could love and care for someone like Rin, could never be bad in her book.

_Of course, _she thought_, it doesn't really matter, does it? He's already got someone to love - he doesn't need me. I just hope whoever he picks treats Rin well. _And then she thought about it, and realized that he would never choose someone who would hurt Rin.

He'd proved his care for the girl by his actions, and she wouldn't question him on it now.

With a deep sigh, she straightened her shoulders, and tilting her chin up, she asked, "So... what was it you wished to speak to me about, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

His brow rose in surprise at the suddenly formal mode of address from her, and he noted her once again tense form.

_What, I wonder, does she fear I am going to say?_

_Does she think I will harm her?_

"Is there a particular reason you fear me all of a sudden, miko?"

Kagome started in surprise, turning her head to stare up at him wide-eyed. "What?"

He let her slip her arm away from him, turning to face her. "Since I asked to speak to you, there has been fear in your scent. It is... unpleasant, when coming from you." A slight smirk tilted one corner of his mouth. "While I will admit to enjoying the fear scent from others, I do not when it taints_ your _scent."

She blushed, turning her face away, she mumbled, "I'm not really afraid of you, my Lord... there's just a lot on my mind, that's all."

He tilted his head consideringly. "A poor excuse, Kagome," he said, softly. "Are you perhaps worried about what I wish to say to you? There is no cause for concern, I assure you."

Definitely uncomfortable now, she turned away and looked down at the snow piled on the ground in sparkling heaps.

"Please, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said, her voice restrained and formal, "tell me why you would speak with me - what you would have from this Kagome."

So softly that she almost missed it, he said, just as formally, "Your heart, Kagome. That is what this Sesshoumaru would have from you."

Astounded, Kagome whirled on him and stared into his eyes - unable to believe what she'd just heard. _"What?!" _she whispered, not able to speak any louder in her shock.

He held her gaze, bound and determined to finish this. He would not falter... she would hear all he had to say to her in this moment.

"This one would ask for your heart, miko of the Shikon no Tama. In return, you would have mine. It, after all, has been yours for some time already - and this Sesshoumaru will never find another that he would wish to give it to." With a sigh, he finished. "You are the one that restored my heart to me, but it wishes to be kept by you."

Silent tears were running down her cheeks by the time he was done speaking, but she had not looked away, and despite the absolute shock of his words, she couldn't doubt them - the truth of them was written in his golden gaze. Moving towards him, mesmerized by the emotions swirling in his eyes - emotions that would never truly be spoken of, but were nonetheless there, she stopped in front of him, taking in his proud posture.

_Even when he's unsure, he stands tall, with pride in himself. _

She held his gaze for endless moments, searching out everything there, and finally, a smile played over her lips, and she let everything she felt into her eyes for him to see.

_Does he really think I would turn him away? That I could?_

"I would be happy to be with you forever, Sesshoumaru - but you have to understand what you're asking." With a sigh, she released him from her sapphire gaze, and turned, looking away. "I won't fade and die like other ningens, you know, so if you had thought to spend my lifetime with me, and then take another when I passed, you should turn away from me now."

He frowned down at her. "And that is something that I have wanted to know for some time, my onna," he said, proud to finally have the right to call her so. "I noted your changed scent long ago - and while I am more than pleased that I will not lose you to death - do not think otherwise - I would still like to know how this has happened."

Turning back to him then, she smiled, a happy, peaceful smile for the first time in a very long time, and said, "For the longest time, I thought of it as a curse, you know. The fear of living, long past everyone I've ever known - of being alone throughout eternity," she shuddered, "I dreaded what my life had become. Now... I can only think of it as a blessing."

Reaching out a hand to her, he waited for her to take it, then pulled her to him, and tilting her head up with the other, he looked down at her sternly. "While I am pleased that you wish to be with me for eternity, miko, you still haven't answered my question."

She huffed a soft laugh, and gazed at him happily. "It was the result of what I did for Kikyou. Bringing her life-force back, altered mine - in the form that she existed in, despite the fact that she had been so severely injured, there lay the _possibility _of eternity - and when I took that away, instead giving her a normal, human life, that possibility had to go somewhere." She chuckled, raising a brow wryly at him.

"Only, it became a fact when it claimed me, rather than just a possibility. I believe that it was something to do with the way Urasue worked her spells, but I'm not sure."

He frowned consideringly, his eyes tracing over her features one by one as he thought it through. "I suppose that in the end, it does not really matter," he said, a note of finality in his voice, and Kagome knew that it would never be spoken of again, merely accepted as a gift, whatever the original source.

His gaze shifted then, becoming molten, and instantly, Kagome felt heat zing through her as her body responded to the ancient call of his. With an almost predatory smirk, he ran a finger down her cheek, then traced it over her lips, before replacing it with his own mouth.

_Oh... _she thought, vaguely, _he tastes... wonderful..._

And he did. As he slanted his warm mouth over hers, she parted her lips, and he instantly took advantage, surging in and claiming her mouth as his, and she did nothing that could even possibly be perceived as a rejection, welcoming him with every bit of herself.

Sesshoumaru tasted her, over and over, and with a low growl, he demanded her submission, wanting nothing more than to imprint her taste into his heart and soul, so that he would always know her - in every way - taste, scent, and touch. All of it, all of her.

She was his.

Finally pulling away, he opened his eyes to take in her flushed and passion-warmed features with pride, the feeling of finally, _finally _having the one he'd craved for so long welling up within him, leaving his mind almost stunned with deep joy - a feeling he'd never thought to know... until this one, tiny woman had come into his life.

He would spend that eternity with her thanking the kami everyday for the gift that was Kagome.

She stared up at him, caught in his eyes, unable to look away, and not really wanting to. She'd lost all hope for happiness when she'd brought Kikyou back for Inuyasha - and now, she was being handed something more precious to her than anything she'd ever encountered...

Sesshoumaru's heart.

Stepping back just a bit, he once again caught her hand and pulled her towards a small bench under one of the trees, and sweeping it clear of the snow that lay over everything, he settled her on it, following her down to sit beside her, resting his arm around her waist.

"There is something else that we need to discuss, you know. Before we can look forward to a future together, we must finish with the present."

Kagome nodded, knowing what he was talking about immediately. "Naraku, and the jewel." She sighed, frustration surging inside her with the thought. "But we've been searching for that last shard for several years now, and none of us have been able to find it!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, and pulling his arm from around her, reached into his sleeve, pulling out his gift to her. "That is a concern no longer, miko." He opened his hand, and she stared at what it contained, stunned.

"You mean... you've had it all this time?"

"No... my mother did. That's why even now you cannot sense it - it is shielded by her youki."

She looked up at him then. "But why has she held it until now...?"

He shrugged elegantly. "In her words? To give us the chance to find our way to each other."

Kagome pulled back from him, astonished... and then she blushed, and dropped her face. "She guessed how I felt, huh? And to think_... I _didn't even know how I felt." She watched as he replaced the still-shielded shard in his sleeve. "How long has she had it?" she asked, curiously.

"Since Mt. Hakurei."

She looked out over the snow-bound garden for a moment, and then began to laugh helplessly. "Oh, lord. So now what do we do?" she asked, between bouts of laughter.

He watched her, a bit bemused at her reaction, and said, "We can use this to our advantage. We should gather the half-breed and your other companions, choose a battlefield that would be advantageous to us, and then when we are ready, take the barrier off the shard. Naraku will come to us, we can fight him, and finish this absurdity." A wicked glint came into his eyes, then, and she shivered in response.

"And then we get on with eternity, my beautiful little onna."

---cCc---

Inuyasha grumbled angrily as he stomped through the snow towards the well. Kagome should have been back by now - sure, she'd said she'd be gone for several days, but he'd told her she had two - and that time was up _yesterday_.

He rolled his eyes as he tried to figure out what she could possibly be doing on her side of the well - and then his eyes narrowed when the thought crossed his mind that she could possibly be out with that Hojo character.

He scowled at that thought.

Despite the fact that he had Kikyou, he still felt a certain proprietary sense of ownership over the raven-haired miko. Even though he felt that Kikyou's lost powers were somehow Kagome's fault, and they were not as close as they once had been, still... she loved him, and he knew it. She always had, and a certain dark, dusty corner in his soul insisted she always would, and that that's how it should be.

Not that he would ever say that out loud, of course. He'd escaped going to hell when Kagome had brought Kikyou back... he had no desire to get there by being sat.

With a rather disgruntled sigh, he hopped into the well, annoyed that he'd had to, once _again_, go chase the wench down.

_Keh. Can't she ever be on time for anything?_

Once he reached her side of the well, he quickly jumped out, then raced for the house, hopping onto the roof and sliding her window open. As he climbed into the room, he frowned, however. The house was cold and silent - and Kagome's scent was several days old. Hastening down the stairs, he searched the house, only to find out that her family was visiting extended family somewhere else... and that Kagome truly hadn't been here in days.

Pissed now, and beginning to be somewhat worried, he left, heading back through the well, hoping that he could pick up a scent trail. On the way to the well, he'd been lost in his irritation, and hadn't been paying attention.

Almost as soon as he leapt out, nose twitching frantically, a certain scent hit his sensitive appendage, and he snarled, his ears snapping flat to his head.

_Sesshoumaru! What the hell was that bastard doing here?_

He knew of the friendship Kagome and the bastard's ward had, and while it annoyed the hell out of him, he hadn't really done anything to stop it, seeing as how Sesshoumaru had such a disdain for ningens, yet cared for his wards opinion, he'd known that the older male would not harm Kagome, for that very reason.

But coming here and taking Kagome? That was tantamount, in Inuyasha's opinion, to a declaration of war.

_Bring it on, you icy bastard!_

Pushing into a run, he dashed back towards the village, only to come to a screeching halt at the edge of it, as two auras that had not been there when he'd left impinged on his consciousness, and he growled deeply, eyes flickering from gold to red.

_So he brought her back, did he? Just what did the bitch think she was doing sneaking off with him, anyway? What is she hiding?_

"_Sesshoumaru!" _he shouted, drawing Tessaiga as he leapt towards Kaede's hut, where the auras were coming from. Skidding to a halt outside, he waited for his brother to step out, and then began yelling. "What the hell are you doing here - and with Kagome?!"

Kagome burst out of the hut right behind Sesshoumaru, and scowled at the irate hanyou as the rest of the group followed her out.

"What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha?! Put your damn sword away, there's no need for it, baka!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother, one brow raised disdainfully. "Tell me, half-breed... do you ever think before you act?"

"Screw you, bastard! What the fuck are you doing in my village?" He was still stubbornly holding Tessaiga, and Miroku moved forward, attempting to calm the tense atmosphere.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Sesshoumaru and Kagome have some news for us - concerning Naraku. He is, after all, an enemy to all of us."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "And just where have you been, Ka-go-me? Thought you went home - but you ain't been there, and now you show up with this prick, sayin' you got news?"

Kagome glared at him, her eyes like ice. "Since when am I answerable to _you_, Inuyasha? Kikyou may be, as she's your mate, but you have no say in _my_ life at all."

Sesshoumaru watched his brother carefully, enjoying his discomfiture at Kagome's words more than he would ever be able to express. The simple fact that the half-breed no longer had any hold on her heart was enough to make his entire year, and he just couldn't resist the chance to make his brother's day even worse.

"Indeed, Inuyasha. As my mate-to-be, she is only answerable to _me. _Do not forget it - you have no influence over her any longer, and you will refrain from attempting to force her to submit to you."

Kagome flinched at the sudden, deafening silence, and she sighed, looking up at him with annoyance.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?" fell into the silence like boulders down a mountainside.

"What did you just say, bastard?!" Inuyasha hissed, absolute disbelief in his expression.

At that point, Kikyou stepped in. "Inuyasha, it isn't your concern. It is Kagome's life, and Sesshoumaru-sama is correct - you have no say in it. Put your sword away and come inside."

Sango stared at her friend, as did Miroku, astounded looks on both their faces.

"Uh... Kagome... have you forgotten to tell us something lately?" Sango asked.

Kagome tossed another annoyed look at her daiyoukai, then shrugged sheepishly at her friends. "Can we all go inside and talk about this? I'm kinda getting cold out here."

Everyone filed back into the hut except Inuyasha, who was still obviously enraged, and Kikyou, who was trying to get him to calm down. It took a few minutes, but he finally sheathed his sword, and pushed his way inside, plopping down and glaring with hate-filled eyes at his brother.

"So, bastard, mind telling me what the hell the joke is? You can't be serious about you and Kagome, so spit it out."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, insulted at his words, but Sesshoumaru held up a hand, halting the flow of angry words before they could start.

"This one does not jest, Inuyasha. The miko _will_ be the mate of this Sesshoumaru as soon as Naraku is defeated. We will not discuss that any further, as it is none of your business. The only thing we are here to speak of is the defeat of the spider."

His words held a finality to them that no one in the hut missed, and the rest of the group reluctantly pushed the questions running through their minds away.

Kaede, who had been sitting quietly, listening, spoke up. "What, then, is the news?"

Kagome glanced around the room, and then looked up at Sesshoumaru. "You may as well show them now and get it over with."

He glanced at her, then nodded. Pulling his hand from his sleeve, he opened it... and everyone stared at the shard that lay there, mesmerized.

Before Inuyasha could start spouting off wild accusations,Kagome said, "My Lord's Lady mother has had this shard - and as you can tell, it's shielded - meaning that Naraku has no idea we even have it. It was the last one..." she trailed off.

Miroku stared at it thoughtfully, then looked up at Seshoumaru. "So... once we find a good battlefield, you will drop the barrier around it, and use it as bait."

Sesshoumaru glanced at the monk, then nodded sharply. "Yes."

Inuyasha was still staring at the shard in his brothers hand, a suddenly blank look settling on his face. "So... what the hell was your mother doing with it, huh, bastard?"

Kagome blushed at that question, flicking a look at the big daiyoukai at her side, and he raised a brow at her in response, then turned back to his brother.

"You could consider it a mating gift, if you will, from her to my miko and I. She simply held it 'til it was needed," he said, smugly, and Inuyasha flushed an ugly red.

"So you mean to tell me she was holding out on us deliberately - all this time?" he asked, from between clenched teeth.

"Shut it, Inuyasha." Kagome was tired, and in no mood to baby the hanyou any further. "We have it now, so let's not worry about the past, and concentrate on planning Naraku's downfall. If you can't or won't stop acting like a spoiled brat, then leave, and the rest of us will take care of things."

The entire hut went still with shock - Kagome had never spoken to Inuyasha in that tone before.

"My lady is correct, half-breed," Sesshoumaru said, an icy resolve on his face and in his voice that lowered the temperature in the hut about twenty degrees. "It is not our problem that you cannot handle the fact that Kagome no longer worships the ground you walk on. Either deal with it, or leave."

Once again, silence settled in the room, no one willing to speak at that point. The youkai Lord glanced around the hut, then, satisfied that the arguing was now over, spoke once more.

"We have a spider to kill - so let us concentrate on that. Anything else," he cast a deadly glare at his brother, "can wait until _after_ he is destroyed."

Inuysha glared back, but didn't say anything.

_That's fine, bastard - but as soon as Naraku's gone, it's on between you and I. _

_No matter what Kagome says._

---cCc---

Sesshoumaru was a master tactician, and with the ambush that he set up for the spider hanyou that was the cause of so much misfortune, there was no chance that the evil half-youkai would escape - and he didn't. In a totally anti-climactic finish, the one to actually take Naraku down was his own incarnation, Kagura - the kaze youkai had several years of torture to gain vengeance for, and she did - in a very gruesome way.

Afterwards, when she realized that her dream of a relationship with the Lord of the West was not going to happen, she turned her attention to new lands, and headed off into the winter sunset, taking Kanna with her, never to be seen again.

With the jewel being complete, Kohaku passed on again, finally free to leave behind a life full of painful memories, and though Sango grieved, she was grateful that her brother was finally at peace.

Miroku could scarcely believe that he had outlived the curse that had taken his father and grandfather - and that he would actually have the chance to live the life he'd dreamt of with his beautiful taijiya. Immediately after the battle ended, the two together took Kohaku's body home to the taijiya village to be buried with honor - afterwards, the two would finally get their chance to marry.

All of the happiness that came with the end of the spider, however, was overshadowed by Inuyasha's rashly voiced challenge to his brother - over his desire for Kagome. He just refused to back down - even when his own mate threatened to leave him if he didn't stop.

Kagome was livid, needless to say.

"What the hell is your problem, Inuyasha? Did you really expect me to waste the rest of my life mooning after you while you lived happily ever after with Kikyou? _Did you_?!" She stared at him, appalled, when he couldn't look at her - she'd hit the nail on the head. "You selfish_ bastard!" _she shrieked, hurt and angry - and not inclined to forgiveness at that point.

"How dare you," she breathed. "Does seeing me hurt bring you pleasure?" She stared at him, then, as silence settled over the battlefield. "I never really knew you, did I, Inuyasha? And you have the nerve to say that _Sesshoumaru_ is heartless?"

Inuyasha stared at her, ears pinned to his head defensively, but unrepentantly. "How long, Kagome? Huh? How long were you going behind my back and whoring yourself to that bastard?"

Kagome was so angered at those words, that she was actually moved to physical violence, and Sesshoumaru had to step in between them. "No, Kagome. As your mate-to-be, it is my place to defend your honor."

She stared up at him for a moment, trying her best to calm herself, then shook her head, looking over at the silver-haired hanyou she'd once loved with disdain.

"Forget it, Sesshoumaru. He is not worth the time it would take. If he can say such a thing to me after everything I've given for him, then I wish never to lay eyes on him again."

Her words echoed across the battlefield, and Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock - and sudden fear.

"W-wait, Kagome... you don't mean that! You love me, and you know it and I know it - you wouldn't choose this bastard over me!"

She turned her back on him and began to walk away, shoulders stiff. "You chose Kikyou a long time ago, Inuyasha, which meant that I was free to find my own life - and I did. Instead of being happy for me, you are selfishly trying to destroy that happiness."

Sesshoumaru shook his head at his brother, then turned to follow Kagome, pausing as she spoke once more.

"Would you take me home, my Lord? There's nothing left for me here."

He nodded, then glanced down at the kitsune that had followed her for so many years. "If you so desire, kit, you may come."

Shippo, who'd stayed silent as the final accounting between Inuyasha and Kagome had played out, nodded sadly, and scampered after Kagome as she walked from the field.

Inuyasha stared, horrified, as Kagome walked away, never once looking back.

It was a shocking end to a friendship that had at one time been so strong...

---cCc---

A/N: One more part to go...


	3. Part Three: Eternity

**Part Three: Eternity**

Satori watched the goings on in her mirror with amusement - the miko obviously had a mouth, and wasn't afraid to use it.

She relished the hell Kagome was currently unloading on the fool hanyou that was her former mates second son, feeling that the ignorant whelp deserved every bit of it. She could hardly wait to arrive at the Western Shiro, herself, and see him brought low in person when the miko mated her son.

Despite her humanity, the Shikon Miko was well known in this part of the lands, and most of those that would be attending wouldn't have anything negative to say about her son's choice in mate - but there would always be a few purists, and that's where she herself would come in.

Once it was known that the soon-to-be former Western Lady approved her son's choice, there would be no resistance - the worst would be a few malingerers... and the droves of useless females her son had never taken any notice of.

With a thoughtful tug on her necklace, she looked around her reception room, and nodded, absently thinking of what she should take with her - after all, a formal banquet meant dressing up formally, so she would need to actually pack herself some bags this time.

She glanced in the mirror again, and watched the argument with the hanyou progress to sittings - and just like her son, she found the sight of that amusing, in a rather sadistic fashion.

_It's not as if she hasn't told the fool time and time again that she doesn't want to deal with him any longer - but he refuses to give up, and does not stop hassling her._

_And besides... maybe, if I'm there, between her and I we can keep Sesshoumaru from gutting the boy... I do not want his blood on my son's hands._

Satori had no love any longer for her former mate - being cast aside and humiliated by his cheating on her with a human had taken care of that - but she had no desire for her son to so disrespect his father by killing his second son... and _his_ only sibling.

She frowned as she watched the goings on in her mirror. _I don't understand that whelp - he has a mate, a mate that he himself chose, and yet now he acts like the young miko is his. Perhaps he is more like his father than I had thought..._

All in all, Satori could only be thankful that _her _son had taken more after her, and less after his father - the miko would not have to worry about Sesshoumaru running after some other female... ever.

He didn't have much of a heart, but what he did have was completely loyal to the one who had it.

Several hours later, she stepped back and nodded in satisfaction. _This kimono will look well, _she smoothed her hands over her flat abdomen, _none will be better dressed than I... well, perhaps the miko. Knowing Sesshoumaru, he will go overboard in dressing her in magnificence to show off his conquest._

Once everything was packed, she sighed, and called in a servant, giving instructions on what she wanted done while she was away, and then taking her baggage with her, lifted into the air, headed for her son's domain.

---cCc---

Kagome sighed, closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples with tense fingers.

"Go _away,_ Inuyasha! I have nothing to say to you." She opened her eyes and glared at the hanyou before her once more. "Go back to your mate, and stay away from me and Sesshoumaru!"

"Why, Kagome?" he tossed at her sarcastically. "Can't stand to see me because you know you're making the wrong choice? Because my presence reminds you that you love me, and not him?"

At that, she stepped forward and let fly, slapping him hard across the face. An enraged flush crossing her cheeks, she spat, "You're delusional, Inuyasha! Why would I love someone so selfish and self-centered as you? I got over you a long time ago, you jerk, and I have no desire to go back to the way things were." She narrowed her eyes on him as he reddened with anger.

"In fact, all I feel for Kikyou now is pity!" she finished loudly, and his ears snapped tightly to his head at the sheer volume of her voice.

"Bullshit! You're still mine, Kagome, and you always will be! Even if you actually go through with this fucked up idea and mate the bastard, your heart will still belong to me!" He glared at her, frustration clear in his gaze - and then his expression smoothed out, and he smirked.

"Even when he's fucking you, Kagome," his voice sank into a dark whisper, "even then, your thoughts will be on me - you'll be dreaming that it's _me_ fucking you. It'll be _my_ name you call out. He may have your body, but he'll never have your heart - it's mine, and I ain't giving it up." He smirked wider at her shocked expression, then turned on his heel and left the room.

_How dare he! _

Kagome was enraged beyond anything she'd ever felt before in her life - and with that, came a determination to _prove _to that bastard that he was _wrong_.

And there was only one way to do that.

She had been rather horrified at first, when Sesshoumaru explained the youkai joining ceremony. Most of it was nothing that would phase her - vows spoken before the court, much like a human wedding, and a formal banquet afterwards.

But the last part... the first mating... when she'd heard about _that _part of things, she'd paled, and told him she didn't think she could do that.

It turned out that the first mating of the pair was done before the court. While the couple was given a semblance of privacy by being behind screens, still... she was not an exhibitionist, and that part of it...

He'd been very understanding about it, and informed the courts that because of her status as a human, and how things were done differently in her culture, that portion of the ceremony would not be fulfilled.

But now, Kagome was determined to track him down and have him re-instate that part of the mating ceremony. Because, as the Inu no Taisho's second son, Inuyasha would be required to be there - and with the challenge that he'd just thrown out to her, he'd go - if only to see if he were right.

And she'd prove him wrong - because the only name in her heart, and the only one that would fall from her lips in passion, would be her mate's name...

Sesshoumaru.

_Not_ Inuyasha.

She sighed again as she stomped to her betrothed's study - _why _was it that Inuyasha had to attend the mating ceremony again? It would have been so much more peaceful if he hadn't been there.

Despite Kikyou's threats to leave him, Inuyasha had immediately started hassling her the moment they'd all arrived - he wouldn't leave her alone, and she'd been reluctant to bring it up to Sesshoumaru, for fear of him killing his brother. Despite the hanyou's treatment of her, she had no desire to see him dead - especially at his brother's hand.

This time, though, he'd gone too far, questioning her heart as he had and saying something so wrong.

As if she'd mate one person while pining for another.

_Since he's so stubborn, he's going to have to learn the hard way... by hearing it for himself, _she thought, fierce anger still thrumming through her. _One way or another, by the time he leaves here, he'll know just how wrong he was._

Tapping lightly against the shoji screen, she waited until he called out "Enter" in his distinctive baritone before going in - despite the fact that he'd told her she did not have to do so - then slid it shut behind her.

She met his enquiring gaze with her narrowed eyes, still angrily flushed, and his brows furrowed.

"What is wrong, Kagome?" he questioned, not liking the expression on her face.

She huffed, and walked over to sit before him, ignoring the pillows provided for comfort for the moment - she was too annoyed to get comfortable.

"The last part of the mating ritual - the one you cancelled," she blushed slightly as his gaze sharpened on her, but met it with determination, "I want you to re-instate it."

His face blanked and he blinked, surprised. "For what reason?" he asked.

"There's a stubborn fool of a hanyou that needs to learn a very valuable lesson - and that's the only way he's going to do so," she snapped out, her tone sharp, though she wasn't angry at him, and he knew it.

"Explain."

So she told him of his brother's harassment of her, and his latest words. It made his eyes bleed red, as anger began to get the better of him - but it stopped at her next words.

"Don't even think about chasing him down, Sesshoumaru. If you try to attack him, it'll only give validation to his words in his mind. Leave it. The only way to prove to him that he's wrong, is to let him be a witness to your claiming. He won't be able to deny where my heart resides when he hears my passion for you," she said, blushing deeply as she stared at her hands folded neatly in her lap.

He studied her for a few moments as the red cleared from his eyes again, then frowned just a bit. "You can not even look me in the eye just speaking of mating and passion, my miko - do you really think that you could withstand the public claiming?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his, and though her face was still red, her gaze was determined, and she nodded.

"Yes. I can and I will. I want him to leave here knowing full well who has my heart - and my body, and my loyalty. There can't be any question in his mind, or we'll never get rid of him."

"Very well," he said slowly. He studied her for a moment more, then nodded once. "I will alert the court that we will complete the full mating ceremony. But you must be sure - you can not back out at the last moment."

"I know it's going to be hard for me, Sesshoumaru, believe me, I'm not hiding from that fact. But it has to be done. Besides... I overheard some women talking - if the claiming _isn't_ done, then other females might still see you as free," her eyes narrowed dangerously at that thought, "and I won't tolerate them trying to slither into your bed."

His brow rose in amusement as the obvious jealousy in her voice washed over him. _At least I am not the only one to feel the bite of that emotion._

"They were correct. It is very probable that some of the bolder females would react that way."

She tilted her head and stared at him suspiciously. "And why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Because it would not matter what they thought. You would be my mate whether they liked it or not. For your sake I was willing to forego the full mating ceremony, and simply ignore any questions from anyone. However, finishing the full ceremony, I will admit, will make it much easier, and will keep there from _being _any questions to begin with."

She eyed him for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, as much as the thought is mortifyingly embarrassing, I won't hide from it - we'll do the whole thing. And that should put Inuyasha, and any hussy out there that even _thinks_ of trying to get down your hakama, directly in their places."

"Indeed," he replied, desperately trying to keep from laughing outright at the expression on her face - and the ire in her voice.

_Possessive little female, is she not?  
_

The thought pleased him immensely.

"Then I will, as I said, notify the court of the change of plans." He glanced at her, then looked back down at his desk. "Was there anything else, miko?" he asked wryly.

"Nope, that was it," she said, and stood up to let herself out. "I'll let you get back to work now." With that, she left, expression now cheerful, and Sesshoumaru watched her leave, amusement clear in his eyes.

_Life with her will definitely be interesting, _was his last thought on the subject before he once more immersed himself in his tasks.

---cCc---

_"What?!"_ came the enraged cry of his hanyou brother as he made the announcement before the court of the re-instatement of the full ritual.

"You think this'll make any difference, you bastard?!" he yelled, enraged - but then his anger morphed into pleasure in a heartbeat, and he smirked.

"You'll only humiliate yourself when she calls out _my _name in passion, so go right ahead. Does she even know that your doing this, you fucker?" he asked, completely ignoring the expressions of distaste on everyone's faces as they all avoided looking at him.

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother haughtily for a moment, and his expression settled into complacency. "It was her idea, Inuyasha. And it will not be I that will be humiliated tomorrow, half-breed." With that, he turned to the rest of the council, nodding to dismiss them, then walked off, completely ignoring his half-brother.

Inuyasha fumed as he watched Sesshoumaru walk away, then turned on his heel and stomped off, as he in turn ignored the sideways looks and the low-voiced taunts of the youkai, males and females alike.

_Bastards! They'll all see just who she screams for - and it won't be that prick!_

---cCc---

Satori smirked, a wicked glint shining in her eyes as she waited for the vowing portion of the ceremony to begin.

She'd arrived late last night to her son's home, and because she'd stayed shielded, no one except her son knew that she was even here.

When she'd spoken to him last night, she'd been very surprised that the mating part of the ceremony had been re-instated - and even more surprised to find that it had been the modest little miko that had asked for it - but she understood immediately the reasoning behind it.

She could hardly wait to watch her former mate's bastard child get his comeuppance.

Neither could her son, truth be told. She was absolutely positive that Sesshoumaru was not going to make this the usual more modest claiming - he was going to go all out in a passionate claiming that the miko - and everyone else, incidentally - would remember for centuries.

Inuyasha would be humiliated before the entire court, and her son's mate would be claimed beyond a shadow of a doubt - none would dare question it.

On top of that, any females that would dare to question it now, in anger at losing the chance at her son, would face her - and she hadn't had a good fight in a while. Of course, with the simpering, worthless females around here, she probably wouldn't get a good fight today, either.

She sighed.

When Jaken knocked and bid her to follow him, as it was finally time to begin, she smoothed her hands down the front of her kimono, and with an almost vicious smile, followed the little toad - she could hardly wait to see the reactions of the court to her presence.

When she reached the doors to the formal audience hall, and Jaken opened them for her, she released her aura and stepped into the room, greatly enjoying the sudden ringing silence - and the angered growl ripped from the throat of the Taisho's bastard son.

Brow quirked, she glanced haughtily around the room, and stopped when she reached Inuyasha's red-tinged gaze.

"What's the matter?" she asked mock-innocently. "Did you all really think I would miss my only son's mating ceremony?"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed with hate, but before he could say anything, one of the older council members stepped up to her and spoke.

"My Lady... we are a bit surprised," here he glanced around at the other council members, and the court, before looking back at her, "that you are... _peacefully _attending today."

"And why would I not? Did you all think that I would protest my son's choice? I do not." At that, she stared meaningfully at several of the more ardent pursuers of her son. "This Satori has approved his choice of mate. Therefore, there will be no objections from any of lower status than I."

With that, she moved to her spot at the front of the room, and awaited the arrival of her son and his chosen, completely ignoring the still-growling half-breed that stood at the back.

She was well aware of the angry whispers, as well, from the other females in the room - with her support of her son and his chosen, they could not even challenge the miko for her position. Their hands were tied, Sesshoumaru and his position and wealth were forever out of reach.

Once her son and the miko entered the room, it got quiet, and the vowing portion of the ceremony was quickly over. With an amused glance at her son, she took in the magnificent kimono he'd had his new mate dressed in, and chuckled.

"So, my son - I see I was correct about the robes you had prepared for your chosen. I knew that you would wish to show her off in nothing less than the best," she chuckled again at Kagome's bright blush.

Brow quirked, Sesshoumaru glanced down at Kagome, then looked back up at his mother. "You should not have even wondered," he said, as the three stepped elegantly along, leading the procession to the dining hall for the banquet. "There is no question that she will aways have the best that this one can provide."

"You know... I hope that doesn't include dressing me up like this everyday - I don't think I could stand it. This twelve-layer stuff is heavy and not at _all _comfortable," she muttered.

Satori laughed at that as they moved into the dining room and began to take their places.

"Even I, with my natural arrogance, and need to show off, do not wear things like this everyday, miko," she said, tilting her head at her son when he huffed in agreement with the arrogance part of the statement.

"And you, Sesshoumaru. You find my admittance of arrogance amusing? Where did you think you came by your own, my son?" she taunted lightly.

Kagome clapped a hand to her mouth to try and muffle her giggle as she followed her new mate down to sit on the pillows provided, carefully arranging herself as elegantly as possible. With smiling eyes, she looked down the tables until she met Sango's eyes, and blushed again, a sheepish look on her face.

Sango just chuckled and shook her head at her friends antics - and then she caught Inuyasha glaring up at the couple, and she scowled.

"You know, Inuyasha, you're damn lucky I don't have hiraikotsu with me," she snapped, and he whipped his head around and glared at her instead. When he opened his mouth, however, she cut him right off.

"Don't even think about it."

"Feh." He slumped back down onto his pillow with an ugly scowl, then flicked another jealous glance up to the head of the table, pissed as all hell at the happiness flowing from Kagome's aura. He completely ignored his own mate, who was already very angry with his behavior.

Kagome caught his petulant scowls, and it just firmed her determination more; he would know beyond a shadow of a doubt just who she belonged to. Not that she wasn't as nervous as hell, especially now, because as soon as the banquet was finished...

She'd wondered where the first mating took place - it wasn't as though they could all crowd into Sesshoumaru's private chambers, and there was none of the promised half-privacy there even if they could. So, she'd asked.

She'd been stunned to find that there was an actual room set aside for only that purpose.

When she'd asked why he hadn't shown it to her on the tour he'd given her, he'd glanced at her, surprised, and said that that would have been a bit presumptuous, since he hadn't, at that point, asked to mate her, and that room was never shown to anyone outside of mates or family - the only time members of court even saw it was on a mating day.

She'd flushed, he'd smirked - and taken her to see the room.

It was large, as large as the formal reception rooms, and open, with scattered pillows for seats. Except for one area that was sectioned off, sliding rice-paper walls keeping the area behind them from sight... if not from sound and scent.

That, she discovered, was the point; while an inuyoukai would never stand for others _seeing_ their female unclothed and vulnerable, they cared not a whit if their mating was scented and _heard_, and so that's how it was done. That had made her feel a teeny bit better, truth be told... at least no one would be ogling her naked body but her mate.

It was still embarrassing, but she was determined to go through with it - and Sesshoumaru wasn't about to argue. He _wanted_ his brother to know just who had the miko - who she belonged to, and she knew he felt that way.

She cast a shy, sidelong glance at him, and caught his gaze on her.

He smiled just slightly at her, and she read what was in his gaze without one problem.

_Soon._

---cCc---

_I can do this. I can do this. I _will _do this. I _will _do this._

Kagome kept repeating that mantra over and over in her mind as she was prepared for the final portion of the ceremony.

Dressed in a plain white silk yukata, her hair was taken down from its elaborate updo and brushed 'til it shone, she'd been bathed and rubbed with lightly scented precious oils, and now... it was time to head to the mating room.

She would be escorted into the presence of the members of the court, and with Sesshoumaru at her side, her virginal status would once more be affirmed by scent, and then they would retire to the partitioned area to consummate the vows.

Beyond even the nervousness about the witnesses to her claiming, was her fear of the claiming itself. She was well-educated, and knew that the first time for females was often painful. On top of that, it was a big step. She was still considered a girl right now - but within the hour, she would become a woman...

It was a rite-of-passage, and nothing as important as that was without a measure of fear.

Her mind wandered as she was led to her destiny, and she looked back at all of the places she had been - and then forward to all the places she might now go. It was frightening - and yet, she looked forward to it.

She took note of the whispers of the females surrounding her, and after hearing some of the talk, she blanched, grateful for one thing - that this mating was not a political one.

The male that would be taking her was doing it because he wanted to, not because it was necessary. From some of what she was hearing, those types of matings could be extremely frightening and painful for the female in question.

She swallowed hard as they finally reached the room, and with one final, deep inhale, she let it out, and nodded to the women. Once the door was open, she walked through, and, still shy enough to be unable to look anyone in the eye, she stopped just inside the doors, and waited.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward as she entered the room, instincts already in an uproar, and his blood beast quite close to the surface - he was fully aware that he was finally about to have the one he'd wanted for so long - and never thought he'd get.

Turning to stand next to her, he waited for the chosen council member to move forward and discreetly scent his chosen. It was more of a ritual than anything, as he was well aware that Kagome was untouched - and so was anyone else with a halfway decent sense of smell.

But still, it was part of things, and as the councilor stepped back, he said, "This female is untouched, so let no one now question her virtue."

The moment he finished, Sesshoumaru took Kagome's arm, and began to lead her towards the partitioned area of the room. As they walked past the hanyou, he sneered at Sesshoumaru, then looked at her and said, "It'll always be me, Kagome," softly, so that no one but Kagome and Sesshoumaru would hear him.

Kagome tensed, but did not answer, her determination flaring higher once again with his words, and in a way, she was almost grateful that he was being an ass - it successfully pushed her nervousness to the back of her mind.

Sesshoumaru refused to even dignify his brother with an answer, merely continuing to move past him as though he did not exist.

Hearing the shoji slide shut was surreal - it almost echoed, it was so loud; yet she knew that no one else would have agreed - to anyone else, it was whisper quiet.

The moment Sesshoumaru's hand dropped from the door, she looked up, and got caught in his eyes; gold, and yet warmer, like honey that was heated and thick.

It was sinfully decadent, looking in those eyes, and she could only bless whatever kami had decreed that she should be drug down the well on that day that now seemed so long ago.

Sesshoumaru studied her for a moment, watching as her expression underwent several changes, and with a curious half-smile, he wondered what she was thinking of; one thing he'd learned about his mate was that you couldn't successfully anticipate what she was thinking.

What she thought was one thing - _how _she thought was another.

"Tell me," he said softly, "what is on your mind, miko?"

She blinked, then dropped her eyes, a slight flush washing her cheeks. "I was thinking about your eyes," she whispered in response, and it was his turn to blink.

"My eyes?" He stepped forward, coming to a halt right in front of her, and he took note of her hitched breath. "Anything else?"

She looked back up at him slowly, her eyes dragging upwards, taking note of his attire - and what was hidden beneath. Same as her, he was wearing nothing more than a plain white silken robe, and it didn't do much to hide his magnificent physique.

Her eyes soon became heavy-lidded as they moved upwards, and by the time they met his own, he could clearly see the desire within them.

It made his breath come faster, and his body tighten in anticipation.

He reached one hand up and brushed her cheek with the back of it, softly, just feeling her. Her skin was so soft; unlike the humans of this day and age, she wasn't course and rough - her hair and skin was like warm silk, and he relished that as his hand came down, and he flipped it over, allowing the tip of one elegant claw to trace her bottom lip as his eyes followed it hungrily.

Her eyes closed as soon as he touched her, it was light, barely there, and with them closed, she was better able to focus on just the feel of him touching her.

It was decadent, the feel of his flesh caressing hers - there was no other way to describe it.

"Look at me," he whispered, his finger still tracing its way across her lip, and she opened her eyes, slowly looking up until she'd locked her gaze with his own.

He could feel her heartbeat picking up, and his eyes flicked to her neck and locked on her pulse for a moment as his own breath hitched at its rapid pace...

And then his eyes moved back up, and he kept her eyes locked with his own as he finally lowered his head and softly met her lips.

She was unable to look away as his head lowered to hers, distantly surprised that he didn't move his finger until the last moment - but then, nothing mattered, as he gently pressed his lips to hers.

It was chaste; yet the most erotic thing she could ever have thought of, having his lips caressing hers while still meeting each other's eyes... the intimacy in that one simple thing almost more than she could bear, and she moaned, just barely, the sound so light it almost didn't even escape her throat.

Nonetheless, Sesshoumaru heard it, and he responded by tilting his head slightly, and ever so slowly deepening the kiss. Softly, so, so softly, he brushed his lips across hers, nibbling and suckling the tender flesh, and then reaching out with the tip of his tongue, and tracing that same lip with it.

He never once let her close her eyes or look away, keeping her rapidly clouding gaze locked with his own.

His hands were not idle, either, as her hands came up and rested tentatively on his chest, his hands moved to cup her face and caress her cheeks, as he once more deepened the kiss, this time taking advantage of her sweetly parted lips and venturing inside.

He'd kissed her before, several times in fact, but not like this, and Kagome melted into him at the first contact between his tongue and hers - she could barely keep herself standing at that point, and the courtiers and others still sitting and bearing witness on the other side of the walls, were the furthest things from her mind.

Finally, after endless minutes of that, he slid away from her lips, allowing her eyes to drift shut as his fingers encouraged her head to fall back, baring her throat and all it's silky flesh to him as he moved down her jaw and trailed his lips over her vulnerable neck, tiny sucking kisses and gentle nips teasing the skin and making it flush.

_This isn't what I expected at all, _she thought hazily. _It's not sex... it's seduction..._

She was quite correct in that assessment.

Sesshoumaru was well aware that she was nervous, and uncertain. This was not only her first time, but it was a first time that was being witnessed, even if only by sound and scent, still, it was enough to make that normal virginal nervousness a thousand times worse, and he was bound and determined that those people outside their little room would be the last things on her mind.

Not only that, but as previously surmised by his mother, he was going to make this claiming one that would be remembered for centuries - by his mate, and everyone else as well - no one would ever be able to question his mate's heart after this night.

Not even his fool of a half-brother.

With those thoughts in mind, he poured every bit of experience he had to draw on into his touch, all while controlling his own need; this time was for her. His pleasure could come later, and in private - and so he set about drawing every response she was capable of from her body and soul.

Like warm molasses, her blood heated and thickened, flowing heavily through her veins as he nipped at her neck, repeatedly, always going back to her pulse point, then moving back and around kissing his way up to her ear and suckling on the tender flesh there as well.

She moaned again, and the sound pleased him.

Sliding his hands down while his lips were busy, he pressed her closer to him, his own blood running hot as he felt her body against his with only two thin layers of silk still separating them, and he pressed her into him harder as his hands came to rest on her lower back.

Kagome shivered, and her breathing deepened, it felt as if she was electrified - tiny shocks going off all over her body from his touch, and her hands clenched for a moment in his robe as all that sensation shot straight to her core, dampening her most intimate flesh, and signaling her mate that her body was readying itself for him.

As her aroused scent hit his senses, he groaned; it was delectable, and made his own knees weaken just a bit - he decided that it was time to find the futon - he had no desire to take her on the floor, which, if he waited much longer, was what was going to happen.

With that thought in mind, he swept her up into his arms, chuckling deeply at her surprised squeak, and laid her down gently on the bed, his talented hands removing her yukata as he did so.

Kagome flushed with red immediately, her hands coming up almost instinctively to cover herself, but she stopped dead at the look on his face, and slowly removed her hands, laying them nervously at her sides as he stared at what he'd uncovered.

The yukata slid to the floor from his suddenly nerveless hands - he didn't even notice.

_She's beautiful, _he thought vaguely, as his eyes swept over her. _So much more than I ever expected._

She was sleek, like a greyhound, long and slender, but perfectly proportioned, and every curve spoke to him; it was as if she'd been hand-crafted by the gods to fit him and meet every one of his wants and desires.

Kagome watched him staring at her, and as it went on, she actually relaxed; unlike what most would think, his lengthy, silent stare didn't make her feel frightened that he didn't like what he was seeing - she could see that it was just the opposite, and she laid back, letting him look his fill without concern.

In fact, it made her feel hotter, the obvious desire burning in his golden eyes, and a warm flush swept over her body as it yearned for his touch more the longer he looked.

Sesshoumaru let his eyes linger over her form, taking in everything she had to offer - slowly - she was his, and he had no need to hurry.

After a few minutes, he began to follow the path his eyes were taking with one finger, the fact that Kagome kept her gaze on him the entire time making his desire flare higher.

As his finger made contact with the tip of one breast, her breathing hitched, and she gasped slightly, again, a mere breath of sound, and he let a smile take his lips.

"I see that I will have to work harder if I want to make you vocal enough for Inuyasha to hear, miko." At her blush, his smile degenerated into a smirk. "I must admit..." he paused and caught her gaze with his own heavy-lidded one, "I want Inuyasha to hear your passion, though I do not want him to _ever _see it."

She reached up and slipped her hands under the edges of his robe, then smoothed them down, pushing the garment away from his skin as she did so - and enjoying the shiver it sent down his spine.

She smiled.

"You're so beautiful, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "I've never wanted anything so badly as I want you, you know."

His eyes, which had once more wandered to follow the path his hands were taking over his mate's willing flesh, flicked back to hers, and he could feel a strange sensation prickling inside him at the look in her eyes - she meant every word she said.

He could see the love and want in her expression - it was completely open.

That fact set fire to him, and he suddenly came down on her, pressing himself to her, and as she gasped and her eyes widened at the sensation of full skin-on-skin contact, he took advantage, thrusting his tongue into her mouth and taking it over completely.

_This is as close to heaven as this one will ever get... she is heaven for me._

As his mouth dominated hers, his hands swept down her sides, eager to touch fully, to explore, and he slid slightly off to the side as one hand came up to cup a breast. She arched and gasped again, and he swallowed it, jealously wanting all her arousal for himself - he didn't want to share anything.

_Mine..._

Once again, he broke away from her lips and began trailing down, kissing and loving every inch of skin on his journey towards her core. He wanted every single part of her to know his touch.

Kagome was lost in bliss; nothing she'd ever read, ever been told had prepared her for what was happening to her now. She burned, she writhed, and yet, there was no pain, every nerve was ultra-sensitive, needing only the smallest touch to catch on fire, and she whimpered, mind already gone.

When his lips settled over one furled nipple and began sucking, she let out a keening cry, and Sesshoumaru grinned almost ferally in triumph - it was the first sound she'd made that the witnesses would hear - and he planned for there to be many, many more.

He raised up after suckling both breasts, and Kagome was immediately caught in his red-eyed gaze - he'd allowed his youkai blood out, but she had no fear.

"I feel badly - you're giving me so much pleasure, and I haven't done anything for you," she sighed.

"Do not," he rumbled, his normal smooth baritone jagged and unusually deep. "This one will pleasure you this time - there will be other times for me."

She started to speak; he placed a finger to her lips. "Your pleasure is pleasuring me, Kagome. Let me finish." She held his gaze for a moment, but she could see he meant his words, and she nodded.

With that, he went back to working his way downwards once more, but this time he spoke to her as he went, telling her how she was making him feel, how _she _felt to him, and what her scent was doing to him - it was highly erotic to her, though she was somewhat surprised that she was excited by such a thing.

With all the things he was doing to her, it wasn't long before her senses were completely swamped, and when his mouth finally opened over her core, she arched up and let out a choked scream; that's all it took, and her first orgasm washed over her body in waves as she sobbed and writhed under his form.

But he wasn't done with her yet. The taste of her was all he could desire in that moment - if he never got any further than this, he would still die happy, and he refused to relinquish his hold on the tender flesh he'd begun feasting on.

Instead, he chose to build a new, and deeper, tension into her body, as he toyed with that tender knot of nerves just above the entrance to her body, alternately licking and suckling. This time, his fingers joined the assault on the willing woman beneath him, one slender digit sliding gently into her as she gasped and panted and cried with the overdose of pleasure.

Sesshoumaru almost died as his finger was enveloped within her - never had he found anything so tight in his centuries of life. Nothing even his own great strength could create could equal the grasp her walls had on his finger, and his taut flesh spasmed as he imagined her wrapped around him.

_Gods... _he shuddered in overwhelming bliss, _I could spend the rest of my life with her wrapped around me... nothing could ever bring me more pleasure._

She was close to climaxing again, and as she tightened even more, he slipped another finger in, stretching her tightness just a little as he continued to suckle her clit and thrust his fingers into her.

Kagome was almost delirious with pleasure - her mind unable to deal with the overload on nerves not used to such stimulation, and as her body began to convulse again, she almost lost consciousness, everything going black for several seconds as she tried to scream.

Her voice was lost inside, however; her throat muscles just as helplessly locked as every other muscle in her body.

He finally pulled away from her as she begged him to stop, with a growl, he moved up her limp body and licked the sweat from between her breasts before saying, "I see I will have to work harder, mate, to get you to scream my name."

Her eyes widened, and all she could think in that moment was - _Harder?_

As flushed as she was from two orgasms, when she felt him lay against her fully and press himself between her widely spread thighs, signaling his intent, she blushed even deeper and lost herself in his eyes as they slowly washed back to gold.

"Are you ready, Kagome, to become one with me?" he whispered to her, never looking away, his voice deepening sensually, and she shivered and nodded, her voice still lost to his seduction.

He studied her for a moment, knowing he had her mesmerized, that she was unable to look away; hell could descend on her in that instant of time, and she would still be unable to respond.

Once he was sure that she was willing and ready, he touched his forehead to hers, and with a soft kiss to the tip of her nose, he said, "I'm sorry, koi," and pushed forward, steadily moving inward and breaking through her barrier in one long, smooth thrust.

As he bottomed out, buried in her to the hilt, he shuddered all over and stilled, closing his eyes tightly at the feel of her as she cried out in pain and a few silvery tears fled from under her own closed eyes.

_Oh... kami, _he gritted to himself, _I don't think I can move, she's too tight..._

Kagome valiantly held herself silent until the last moment, and then the pain finally overwhelmed her as he came to a shuddering halt, and she jerked as he hit the mouth of her womb.

_It hurts... oh, gods it hurts, _she cried silently, determined not to make any more noise than she already had. _He's so big - it's too much..._

He watched her, still, unmoving, waiting for a signal that the pain had abated, and after several minutes, he felt her inner muscles relax - instead of fighting against an intruder, now they were stroking against him, clenching him - it was unbearably arousing. She moved, then, tilting her hips slightly and sighing as she felt her insides loosen up.

With that, he slowly withdrew, and her breath hissed between her clenched teeth as she felt him leave her body, the hiss smoothing out to a sigh as he came back inside, and as quickly as that, the pain was forgotten as she once more began to drown in pleasure.

The sheer eroticism of the moment wasn't lost on her as she watched him watch her - the passion glazing his eyes a match for the haze in hers, and it was oddly like being a completed power circuit as the pleasure looped from him, to her, and back again.

Sesshoumaru was in awe; though he'd coupled plenty of times for simple release, nothing he'd ever come across had even _slightly_ resembled what he was experiencing here, and suddenly, he knew just what it was his father had given in to when he'd taken Izayoi.

Never before had he ever seen the other side of it, only being angry that his own pureblooded mother had been cast aside for a ningen - but his father had fallen in love with Izayoi, and Sesshoumaru was completely aware that if he'd been mated to another and then met Kagome, he'd have done the same.

He would never be able to be without her - he could only be thankful that his story would end differently from his father's.

As that realization washed over him, it spiraled his passion for her totally out of control, and his steady, measured pace fell by the wayside as he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her demandingly, taking total control of her lips and tasting every inch of her mouth, over and over and over again as he thrust into her in a steadily increasing tempo.

Kagome's eyes were closed by this time, she couldn't keep them open if she tried, and she gasped and panted and writhed and moaned for her mate as he began to let loose on her. The only words she could articulate were 'harder, and 'faster', and she begged, using those words as though they were the only ones she even knew.

Her mind had finally closed down completely - she was only barely aware of where she was anymore as every bit of sentience she possessed was firmly focused on the feel of his body driving into hers; she almost cried when he pulled away from her, but he flipped her onto her hands and knees so fast she didn't even have the chance to do so before he was back inside her again.

Over and over he took her, conquering her body as he'd conquered her heart, hips driving her relentlessly higher and higher, and orgasm after orgasm he continued to thrust himself into her, until she was too weak to even hold herself up any longer, the pleasure taking control of her and finally spinning her into eternity.

As it all coalesced inside her for the last time, she screamed, sobbing out his name as though he were a kami coming to save her soul from hell...

And Sesshoumaru was forced over the edge as she was, a roar pushing its way from deep in his chest as he finally released into her more than willing body, flooding her with his seed and his scent.

For long, endless moments they stayed that way, taut, tight, and finally, the pleasure coil released its hold on the two of them, and they both slumped over, Sesshoumaru having just enough presence of mind to land on his side and pull her into his chest protectively.

_She did what she said she would - there is no way that half-breed could mistake what she screamed out at the height of her passion._

_She's mine, finally - and now he knows it, too._

He tenderly stroked one hand through her damp waves, soothing his new mate into a light sleep.

She deserved it.

With a sated sigh, he swept the area with his senses - with the knowledge that everyone was now gone from the mating room, he let himself slip into sleep as well.

---cCc---

As the years went by, Sesshoumaru's vow that his mating would be remembered for centuries was kept; even his son and heir's mating, four hundred and thirty-five years later, was overshadowed by the memories of his own.

It was something he was proud of, though his mate preferred not to hear others talk of it, of course.

From what the council members and his mother had told him, Inuyasha had grown more and more sullen as the hours of his mating went on, but he broke completely when the end came and Kagome, as she'd said she would, screamed out her mate's name.

He'd left quietly, and he'd never returned.

From the little that came to their ears over the years, he'd gone back to Kaede's village and lived just as quietly as he'd left the shiro, keeping to himself and never mentioning Kagome's name again.

That was okay by her, Sesshoumaru was surprised to find; Inuyasha's actions at the time of his brother's and Kagome's mating had opened her eyes to his selfishness and the fact that he'd expected her to stay single and pine for him for the rest of her life only angered her further, leaving her with no desire to ever see him again.

Shippo grew to be a fine young youkai, happily ensconced in the shiro, he grew to adulthood beside an equally content Rin, and they chose to live their adult lives as together as they'd lived their young years, to Kagome's great joy, and Sesshoumaru's tolerance.

That wasn't surprising, and Kagome knew it wasn't anything against Shippo - it's just that no one was good enough for Rin, in his opinion. He was the same way with their own daughters.

His passion for his mate never died, only strengthening through the years, and he knew that without her, he wouldn't even be able to breathe. She was his everything, and he thanked kami every year - at the mid-winter solstice, he'd say a prayer in gratitude for his first prayer being answered... and his wish granted.

Kagome always joined him every year to do the same.

---cCc---

A/N: Phew! And it's finally done! That damn lemon took me four days to write! I didn't think I'd ever get it finished. Hope everyone enjoys the final chapter of A Winter Wish... and before anyone can ask, no, I won't be expanding it. I've got other stories I need to concentrate on, and I absolutely refuse to drag this one on. It's perfect the length as it is, even if there are certain questions that weren't completely answered. That's life.

This one is for r0o... I know she's not an Inuyasha fan, and since I am, I tend to portray him a lot more sympathetically than I think she likes. Enjoy this, r0o - I doubt I'll ever be able to write another story where I make Inuyasha out to be such a bastard again, LOL!

Amber


End file.
